A Change of Heart
by FozzyOzzy97
Summary: Eva Hatake is saved by the Akatsuki. When she stays with them whilst she is healing, she catches the eye of two unexpected criminals. Who falls for her, who will she catch and who will she allow to keep falling?
1. The wetness on my cheek

**Hey there :D this is my first Naruto Fan-Fic :L I hope you enjoy it and review when you're done :D **

**I do not own Naruto unfortunately, only Eva and Suki xx**

_A Change of Heart_

Eva P.O.V

As I lie here feeling the blood drain from my body, I think about my village. I am an Anbu of Konoha, sent out on a secret mission by the Hokage herself. I failed my first solo mission. I am ashamed of myself, I don't deserve the name Hatake. My clan are proud people and never fail due to their mistakes. After a few minutes of thinking how much I suck, Suki, my nin-dog, started howling next to me.

"Shh Suki, you don't want anyone to find us do you." I smiled at her. "It's okay" I say to her worried face. "Just promise my something." She nodded in reply. "Stay with me until I go, take my head-band and give it to Kakashi. I think he has the right to know his sister is dead and has failed him." I felt tears fall down the side of my face. Suki saw this, whined and curled up against the gash on my right side; an attempt to stop the bleeding. I giggled lightly and looked at her, making eye contact, until my eyes closed. I then felt two large chakra levels approaching and heard their footsteps. Suki raised and started growling.

Kakashi P.O.V

"Gai, I don't want to hear you talking about my baby sister, okay? It's too weird."

"But Kakashi, I miss her beauty, and her joyfulness. I need her to brighten my day!" I sighed and resumed listening to Gai's rambling. "She is a few days late from her mission." I looked at Gai's worried face. "She's never late! She isn't like you in that matter!" I saw the worry on his face evolve into pain. Why does it have to be Gai, of all people, who is interested in Eva?

"She'll be fine Gai. Suki would never let anything bad happen to Eva, that's why I got Suki for Eva when she was younger." I doubted my own words. Eva wasn't like this. She would have come back even if she didn't finish her mission. Where is she?

Suki P.O.V

One of the two chakra levels feels familiar yet stronger. The other I do not know. We're in trouble.

"Suki?" I heard Eva whisper as I was getting into my defensive position. I look at my master and friend. "I'll make a seal, so you will know of my destination, take my head-band and give it to Kakashi, Gai or anyone who would tell Kakashi. Be careful, look after yourself." Then I realised Eva was...smiling.

Eva made the seal with the little chakra she had left and I took her head-band off of her head. Before I started running I heard her whisper "Thank you Suki, for everything. I love you." and she closed her eyes. As she did two cloaked figures wearing straw hats amerged from the trees. I have to get help, and fast!

Kakashi P.O.V

"Kakashi, can we please go look for her? I'm really worried and we're not doing anything right now!"

"Fine." I eventually gave up after too long of his whining. "I'm worried too you know, I love her too Gai!" Gai mumbled to himself as he blushed.

He was still blushing as we walked out of the gates of had only walked a few feet when I spotted a familiar, big and black nin-dog.

"Suki?!" I ran to her. Then I saw it. The cause of the wetness on my cheeks. Eva's dark green leaf head-band in Suki's mouth. I took it from her and saw spots of blood on the plate. Was it hers or someone elses? I looked at Gai, who was standing next to me. His fists clunched and tears flooding from his eyes. Next thing I knew I was running after the sound of Suki's voice, she wants us to follow her.

Eva P.O.V

My eyes wouldn't open but I heard the voices of two men. Joining the conversation half way through.

"Itachi," Itachi? He can't possably mean Itachi Uchiha...could he? "We can't just leave her like this. She's still alive and is clearly suffering. Let this be my good deed of the day!"

"I know Kisame," He waited a moment. "This is Eva Hatake. I grew up with her. I don't want to see hate in the eyes of my old friend."

After a while of them bickering on whether to help me or not, I heard Kisame say "Well, I'm going to take her back to head-quarters whether you like it or not Itachi." He covered the gashes on my side, arms, legs and the cut on my head before lifting my up from behind my knees and my back. God he had big muscles! As he picked me up, I managed a small moan before my senses shut down again. Where are they taking me?

**Thank you for reading, please review :D a new chapter will be up if I get 1 review :D x**


	2. Hello Again

**Hi again! Thank you for coming to Chapter 2 :D Stay tuned, I'm writing Chapter 3 as we speak XD xx**

**I do not own Naruto, just Eva, Suki and the plot 3**

Hello Again

Itachi P.O.V

Kisame lifted my old friend up and she let out a small moan, she was obviously in a lot of pain. Her face was screwed up and she was tense.  
Eva looked the same and yet so different. I hope to see her smile again, the last time I saw her I broke her heart, her tears fell and I ignored them.

_"Itachi, don't leave me!" Eva cried, holding my hands in hers limply. "I can't lose someone else I love!" I wish I could stop her tears and hold her tight. But I can't.  
"What about Saskue?! He needs his big brother! And I need my..." she paused. "Itachi...I love you!" I tried so hard to keep an emotionless expression on my face as i felt my heart break._

I sighed as I looked at her. If I stayed or took her with me, would she have been mine? It's too late now anyway. She'll have someone back in Konoha waiting for her and when she looks me in the eye there will be complete hatred and rage. What if she does hate me? It's my own fault.  
"What's up Itachi? That was a large sigh." Kisame was looking at me as we stopped to take a break.  
"It's nothing, I was just thinking to myself." Silence fell as did the light.

Kakashi P.O.V

It became dark very quickly as we ran. We hadn't been running long before Suki stopped suddenly.  
"What is it Suki?" Gai asked, the seriousness never escaping his features.  
Eva's nin-dog was looking at a spot on the ground and then looked around confused. She then whined as she looked at the ground again.  
I decided to go have a look at what the nin-dog was staring at.  
"A seal?" I looked at Suki. "Eva's seal?" The hound nodded and then growled as though she just remembered something. She then started sniffing around.  
"What is she doing?" Realisation hit me! "Someone's taken her!"  
Gai's head shot to me as I took out a scroll. Two nin-dogs are better than one. I then used the scroll to summon Pakkun.

Eva P.O.V

I can open my eyes! As I opened them I was lying on my back, looking at the night sky. The bleeding seems to have stopped and I don't feel as cold anymore. It was probably the heat coming from the fire the was about a metre and a half away from me. Wait. A fire? As I turn my head to look at the lit fire I see a man sleeping across it from me. Of course, two men found me.  
"So you're awake." A voice said, relieved almost. I look behind me and see a blue man looking at me. Then I look at the man thats sleeping, that must be Itachi asleep a few metres from me.  
"Yes," I replied. "Who are you?" I asked but I already knew he was Kisame.  
"I'm Kisame Hoshigaki."  
"Hi, I'm Eva Hatake."  
"Yes I knew this already. Itachi told me he grew up with you," I looked over at Itachi lying on the ground, a tear escaping from my eye. He remembers me?  
"Go back to sleep Eva, you need all the strength you can get," Kisame smiled at me as I lay back down properly. I felt safe with them.

Itachi P.O.V

"Itachi wake up!" Kisame was shaking me awake. "Itachi, I feel people travelling towards us. They're only a few miles away. We need to hurry back to base." That got me to my feet. "Oh and it's your turn to carry Eva. She's a nice girl, very pretty." My head shot towards Kisame.  
"She woke up?" I asked, picking my old friend up.  
"Yeah, when you were asleep. She didn't freak out or anything. Though she did get teary when I said you told me about her. Weird huh?"  
"Yeah. Weird." I responded, looking down at Eva's scarring face. Her shoulder length, silver hair hanging down from her head. She was smiling in her sleep.

After hours of running, we got back to base. We had to shake those people off our tails first but that didn't take long.  
"What the fuck are carrying Itachi?!" Hidan shouted at me as we met him and Kakuzu at the entrance.  
"One of Itachi's old friends was lying there dying in the middle of our paths, so we decided to help her out."  
"Why the fuck would you do that? She might be a spy!" And with that, Eva woke up. She looked up at me and gasped.  
"Itachi? Is that you?" Her eyes not showing the slightest hint of hatred, just a warm welcoming.  
"Yeah it is. How do you feel Eva?" I smiled down at her. But when she was about to answer, she was interrupted by Hidan.  
"Great, now she's awake and has seen our faces! Fucking hell!"  
"Excuse me." I looked down and saw Eva glaring at Hidan. "It's rude to interrupt someones conversation, especially when you're shouting and swearing!" She's just the same. Not liking rude people and people that swear. She isn't going to get along with Hidan at all.  
"What did you say to me bitch?!" Hidan yelled as he stormed towards Eva and myself.  
"Enough Hidan." Kakuzu finally stepped in, grabbing onto Hidan's collar. "Let us all go inside. There must be people looking for this girl. Anyway, it looks like you'll need quite a lot of stitches." He was now pushing a raging Hidan into the base.  
Eva doesn't seem phased by Kisame's shark like features or Kakuzu's eyes and stitches. She's different.

Kakashi P.O.V

We were on their trail but they somehow managed to get away.  
"We aren't going to be able to find her Kakashi." Pakkun's rough voice said, breaking the silence. Suki nodding along with him, clearly breaking her heart as she agreed with Pakkun.  
"We have to find her though! Konoha won't be the same without her beautiful smile!"  
"Gai. We need to trust her. She is clearly still alive; they wouldn't have taken her if she was dead."  
"But..."  
"No Gai. We have to go home and wait to hear something from her." I am hopeful but doubting my own words.  
"Fine." Gai was in a huff now but he follows orders given to him. "Only because I trust Eva and have faith in her."  
And with that we reluctantly turned around to make our way back to the leaf, and to tell the Hokage, Lady Tsunade, the situation.

Eva P.O.V

Amazingly, I'm still awake as Itachi carrys my into a cave looking type thing. The corridors dark and long but not too bad.  
"Do you live here?" I whispered to Itachi.  
"Yeah, I do." He chuckled, practically the same as when he still lived in Konoha.  
"I quite like it!" I smiled at my old friend. But that sentence earned me four pairs of eyes looking at me with confued and shocked expressions. Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu and Hidan.  
"What?" I was confused myself as Itachi turned into a small, lit up room with a bed in it.  
"Why do you like it? It's dark and horrible." Kisame was the first to speak.  
"I like the dark, it relaxes me. Also, it's not as cold as it looks, it's warm and it welcomes me."  
"Fucking creep." Hidan mumbled, but I caught it and I glared at him.  
"Kisame, go and explain to Nagato about this girl. And Hidan. Go and entertain yourself. I don't need you distracting me." Kakuzu ordered as Itachi put me down on the bed. I think this must be their medical room. Hidan left, moaning to himself and Kisame left smiling at me. Kakuzu then turned to me.  
"This is going to sound creepy and pervy but can you please take off your top and trousers? So I can get to your wounds easier."  
"Of course, as long as both of you promise not to stare." I replied as I shakely took off my trousers and top, revealing my scars.

Itachi P.O.V

"We promise," Kakuzu replied for the both of us as I nodded. Eva then, with a nervous look, took her top and trousers off. As I saw her scars, anger spread to every corner of my body.  
"Eva. Who did this to you? They don't look like battle scars." She looked down as if ashamed of herself.  
"Wait until she has some strength Itachi." Someone spoke from the door. Zetsu.  
"**Can you hurry up and fix her wounds Kakuzu, the smell of her blood is making me hungry and I don't think Itachi would be happy if I ate her. **No he definately won't be."  
Sharingan activated, I glare at Zetsu as he disappears.  
"Ignore him Eva, and I would advice you stay away from him when he is hungry. Just until you're all healed and well again." Kakuzu tried to settle her nervousness.  
"Hmm...? Oh, sorry. I wasn't paying attention." The three of us laughed, Kakuzu and I relaxed as she confirmed she didn't notice Zetsu. After we were done laughing, Kakuzu started working on Eva's side. The gash being deeper than we thought.

**Thank you for reading! :D Chapter 3 will be up soon XD x  
Reviews are very much welcome x**


	3. Story Behind the Scars

**Firstly, welcome back to A Change of Heart :D I hope you're all enjoying my first ever Fan-Fic :D the chapters will be coming up pretty quickly this week as I'm on holiday from school and it's something i do in between school work :P**

**Secondly, thank you to sexta-taichou and Woodshrew for writing my first reviews EVER! You guys made my day! :D As soon as I read them, I had to continue writing! :D**

**And Thirdly, I know I already put up a chapter today but I just wanted to put Chapter 3 up :P I'm in an oddly good mood :D Enjoy it while you can :L xx**

_Story behind the Scars_

Eva P.O.V

"Okay, that's your side done Eva." I open my eyes to see Kakuzu smiling through his mask at me, and a very pissed off Itachi watching me from the corner. "That's the worst of it done. Now, I need to go find some more bandages." He then turned to look at Itachi. "Keep her talking, I don't want Eva to go to sleep. Just to be sure." And with that Kakuzu left and Itachi took his seat next to me.

After a few moments of him not looking at me, he turned to look into my eyes, studying them.

"Eva. I will repeat my earlier question. Who did this to you?" He sounded worried as his eyes moved from mine down towards the scars on my arms, stomach and legs.

"Well the ones on my wrists were of my own doing. After you left I kind of went all depressed and I cut myself. But Kakashi snapped me out of that," I chuckled at the memory of my older brother cutting his own wrist in front of me so I could experience what it felt like to see your loved one hurt themself. "The ones on my legs and stomach were created by an old boyfriend I had. He's dead now, got himself killed on a mission." His head snapped up at the word boyfriend.

"You had a boyfriend? And he did this to you?"

"Yeah, Kakashi thought having a boyfriend would get me out of the house so he arranged it." Itachi was still staring at me, his expression unreadable. "He hurt me whenever I said no. These two," I said pointing at one long scar running across my stomach and another stab wound scar on my left side, Itachi's eyes following every move, "had me in hospital. The long one was for me not wanting to go out for dinner because I didn't feel well and the one on my side was for not wanting to stay the night at his house." Tears started falling uncontrollably. Then a hand wiped them away and held my cheek.

"Don't cry for a bastard like that Eva." I turn to the door and see Hidan standing there. How much had he heard? But before I could reply he was gone.

Itachi spoke as his hand left my face. "Hidan's right for once. Don't cry for someone like him. He doesn't deserve your tears."

Then Kakuzu came in with more bandages. He took Itachi's place next to me and continued to stitch my wounds.

Hidan P.O.V

What kind of sick bastard slashes a girl across the stomach for being ill? I know I'm a bit of a psycho but I would never do that. If I had a woman as stunning as Eva, I would protect her until the end! Wait, what am I saying?! Shut up Hidan!

Itachi P.O.V

Watching her talking to Kakuzu like she's known him for years as he repairs her wounds, makes me realize she's the same Eva I grew up with and yet she has changed so much. She doesn't vomit at the sight of blood, she isn't quiet and she is brave. But I still she that shy girl shouting at me to stay in Konoha when I look into her eyes.

"I'm hopeless when it comes to money, if I see something that I'd have or someone I love would like it, I have to buy it." I heard her say to Kakuzu in between my thoughts.

"I hate spending money. I like counting it though." Kakuzu replied and Eva laughed. Her laugh reminding me of so many great moments.

_"Can Itachi come out and play? Please Mrs Uchiha?"_

_"Just a minute Eva, I'll go and get him. And you can call me Mikoto."_

_"Oh, okay Mikoto."_

_"Itachi! Eva's here to get you! Go outside and play!" I ran out the door in a matter of seconds. "Don't get as dirty as the last time Itachi!" _

_"Okay Mum!" I shouted back at my mum as me and Eva were running towards the river. Our 'special' place._

_"So Eva, what do you want to do today?" I ask, sitting on a tree branch watching Eva kick a stone._

_"I don't know." She didn't sound very happy._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Kakashi has just left for a mission and I'm worried. What if something happens to him? I can't lose him too?" I jumped down just in time to catch a tear escaping from her dark eyes._

_"Nothing will happen to him, I promise!" I replied as I hugged her._

_"You're the best Itachi!" She looked up at me and...pushed me into the shallows of the river. It's my own fault; I shouldn't have trusted her when I had my back to the river. But at least she was smiling and laughing._

"Right, that's me all done. You just need to rest now. I'll go speak to Nagato about a room for you." And with that I was plunged out of my fond memories and Kakuzu left me with Eva. But before I could talk to her I heard the change in her breathing and a slight snore as she fell asleep.

"Itachi, why don't you go to bed? I'll watch her." I look up to see an unexpected face. Hidan. Why was he being nice?

"Luckily I'm tired. But if you touch her, I'll kill you." I warned as I made my way to my room so I could be awake when Eva was.

Hidan P.O.V

Okay, this isn't like me. Why would I give up sleep to watch over someone? Ugh, I'm confusing myself.


	4. So Many Questions!

**Hey! So this is mostly a Hidan and Itachi chapter :P you just gotta love them! :P**

_So Many Questions!_

Hidan P.O.V

I watched her all through the night and when she woke up early this morning and saw me sitting here watching her every move, she just sat up and started speaking to me.  
"Sorry I shouted at you yesterday." She stuck her right hand out to me. "I'm Eva Hatake, it's lovely to meet you!" She smiled at me, lighting up the room when she did.  
"Hidan." I shook her hand but made my voice sound like I didn't care. Why do I do that?  
"Ahh..." Eva moaned as she grabbed her side.  
"Shit, are you okay?!" I jumped up to check on her. She was bleeding. One of her stitches must have torn.  
"Yeah, just bleeding again. I broke your 'cool man' look though." I tried to glare at her but her laughing, smiling face melted it away. What's happening to me?!  
"It seems you two are having fun, un."  
"Why? Are you jealous Deidara?" I laughed as Eva introduced herself to the bomb-junky blonde.  
"...it's nice to meet you." She only said it was 'nice' to meet him, but 'lovely' to meet me. Wait, why is this making me feel happy?  
"Oh hey Kisame! How are you?" She looks waaay too chuffed to see Kisame.  
"I'm good. Nagato would like to see you Eva. Sorry it's so early."  
"Don't worry, I was already up speaking to Hidan." Eva turned and smiled at me. Why does she keep doing that?  
"Itachi says he'll meet us there. Can you walk?"  
"I'm not sure. Let me try!" As she got up I saw her legs and arms trembling. She managed one step before falling. But of course, I caught her.  
"Sorry Hidan." She turned and smiled at me again.  
"No worries." I picked her up and gave her to Kisame. "Good luck with Nagato!" I yelled as I walked away.  
"Bye Hidan!" As she shouted and waved, I actually blushed! What?! This doesn't make sense.

Eva P.O.V

After I waved goodbye to Hidan, Kisame started walking in the opposite direction.  
"Kisame, she's **bleeding again!**" Zetsu shouted as we passed what looked like the kitchen. Kisame looked down at me and saw I was bleeding and I wasn't wearing anything except my underwear.  
"Right, can you stand for a second?" He set me down against the wall and in a flash I was wrapped in something big and warm.  
"You can wear my cloak for a while, okay?"  
"Thank you, I'll look after it!" I grinned as he picked me up again.  
As we rounded the corner, I saw Itachi standing there waiting for us.  
"Hey Itachi!" I waved at him, but in doing so I hurt my side. "Ouch..."  
"What's wrong?! Is it your side?" Itachi looked at me worried.  
"I'm fine. But when we're done seeing this Nagato person, can we go see Kakuzu so he can check my side?"  
"Of course." Itachi grinned at me and then knocked on the door.  
"Come in!" A womans voice replied to the knock. Is Nagato a woman? It sounds more like a mans name.

Itachi P.O.V

As we walked into Nagato's office, Konan was just leaving. She introduced herself to Eva and left.  
"Ah, so this must be the girl Zetsu wants to eat so badly. Eva Hatake, sister of the Copy-Ninja. It's an honour."  
"It's nice to meet you too. Are you Nagato?" Eva asked, her shyness returning. It must be because she couldn't see Nagato due to it being to dark.  
"Yes I am." He replied to the girl. "Now, how long will you be staying with us Eva?"  
"Until she is strong enough for her journey back to Konoha." I answered the question.  
"Wait!" Eva blurted out, causing me and Kisame to stiffen and look at her. "Don't I get a chance to repay you all for the kindness you are giving me? All the time and effort it took Kakuzu to clean and stitch my gashes and the lack of sleep you and Hidan have had for watching me to make sure I'm still breathing?" She looked from me, to Kisame and then to Nagato's shadow. "Can't I please have a chance to say thank you in some way."  
"Of course you can. What are your strongest skills?"  
"I'm a good Medical Ninja, and I'm great with weapons and anima..." She gasped mid sentence.  
"Eva? What's the matter?" I asked, is she in pain?  
"Suki. Have you seen my nin-dog?"  
"You have a nin-dog?" Nagato asked, interested now.  
"Yes. Do you know where she is?" She was still staring at me, tears teasing the corners of her eyes as I shook my head.  
"I shall sent Deidara and Sasori to go look for your nin-dog. You will just need to give the a decription."  
"Thank you Nagato, is that all?" Kisame asked as Eva dropped her head into his chest, startling him.  
"Yes, your room is ready to Eva. Itachi knows which one to take you to."  
"Thank you Nagato."  
"Oh and Kisame, can you tell Sasori and Deidara to come and see me?"  
"Yes Nagato."  
As we left, Kisame gave Eva to me. When she was in my arms and Kisame had rounded the corner, Eva started to cry into my chest. I hurried to her room.  
"Eva? Are you in pain?!" I asked her as I gently placed her on her bed, but she didn't let go of my cloak.  
"How could I forget Suki and leave her?!" She shouted and punched her bleeding side.  
"Eva! Don't do that!" I grabbed her hands before she could do it again.   
"What kind of person leaves their nin-dog behind?! Suki always comes first!" She looked up at me, her dark eyes now red and puffy.  
"Eva calm down, we'll find her!" As I said that I let go of her hands, and as soon as I did, she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me. I was startled for a minute or two before I realised she was still hugging me, so I returned the hug. She was still crying as she buried her face in the crook of my neck.  
"Should we come back, un?" I look round and see Sasori and Deidara waiting at the door.  
"No come in." I pushed Eva away gently and looked into her eyes. "I need to go and see Nagato for a minute. So when I'm gone, describe Suki to Deidara and Sasori and they'll bring her back to you." She nodded and smiled a feeble smile as a single tear fell down the side of her face. "And I'll go and Kakuzu for you." I said as I wiped away that tear and left the room.

Hidan P.O.V

Here I was just chilling with my team-mate, and then Itachi comes and ruins it! Can I not get a moment of peace?! Saying that, I don't have to go with Kakuzu to see Eva, but part of me wants to see her. Why do I feel like this? I've never felt this way before.  
As we got to her new room, we were welcomed by the Bomb-Junky and the Puppet Master leaving. Why were they there? I walked in before Kakuzu and saw Eva lying on her bed. Why is she wearing an Akatsuki cloak?  
"Hey Eva, heard you are bleeding again!" But all she did in reply was lift the cloak to show her side. I looked at her and saw she's been crying. Why does this bother me? But before I could stop my feet I was kneeling in front of her. She didn't smile at me, all she did was crying again. Then to my own surprise, I was hugging her! What? Ugh, I'm asking myself waay to many questions.  
"What's wrong Eva? Are you hurting?" My voice actually sounded like I was concerned. Which I am.

**Thank you for reading and sticking around! :D I Love writing as Hidan, it's fun :P What's going to happen next? :O Tell me what you think if you Review my Fan Fiction, they're more than welcome! :D Chapter 5 will be up in a flash, I can't seem to stop writing :P xx**


	5. My Closest Friend

**Oh, hey there! :L I couldn't stop myself, I had to keep writing :P I hope you enjoy Chapter 5 :D :D Sorry they're getting all fluffy, it's Valentine's Day so you can't blame me :L I'm in that kind of mood haha **

_My Closest Friend_

Eva P.O.V

I couldn't help but cry. I can't believe I left Suki! Thank God Hidan was here to hug me, it's really calming me down. His scent is actually quite intoxicating and he is so warm. I wouldn't have thought this was Hidan holding me. I don't want to let go.  
"What's wrong Eva? Are you hurting?" Hidan asked, concerned.  
"I hurt everywhere, even inside." I whispered in reply. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't hear it.  
"Sorry to interrupt this rare occasion of Hidan being nice to a living thing, but we need to check the gash on your side." Kakuzu said, why do these people show such compassion towards me? I only met them yesterday, or the day before.  
I reluctantly let go of Hidan and nodded to Kakuzu. Hidan then moved out of the way to let Kakuzu inspect my side.  
"I'll just need to clean it and put a new dressing on it, there isn't anything else I can do to treat it and I wouldn't advise you to heal it with medical ninjustu."  
"Okay." My voice sounded dry and aweful. Damn, I hate crying.

_After two weeks of rest_

Eva P.O.V

After two weeks of lying in bed sulking and healing, I am finally starting to get bored. I can walk now, but I only walk to the bathroom when I need the toilet or when I feel greasey and I start to smell.  
Deidara and Sasori couldn't find Suki, now Itachi and Kisame are out looking for her. Maybe because Itachi has met her before they'll find my closest friend.  
I need to get up now. I stink! Konan got me some clothes last week when she was on a mission. I'm glad she did, I was on the verge of snapping everytime Itachi saw my scar painted skin and he started to get pissed off. I gathered my things and made my way to the bathroom. I think I'll get some food afterwards. I haven't been eating much and I need all my strength for when Hidan and Kakuzu get back from their mission, everyone has been telling me Hidan comes back injured every time.  
In the shower I thought about Konoha. I miss it. I miss Kakashi and Gai's competitions. I miss going to get ramen with Naruto and Sakura. And I miss going to hang out with Kiba so Suki could spend time with Akamaru. But I'll miss it here when I go home. I've been reunited with Itachi, and I don't want us to be split up again. I've also made new friends! Kisame sits with me a lot, we talk about missions we've been on (he tells most of the stories), Deidara teaches me about 'art', and so does Sasori, most of the time they fight, me and Tobi just talk about random stuff, Konan is my girl friend (enough said), all of the Akatsuki I consider my friends, yes, even Zetsu.  
Once I dried my hair, I started to make my way down to the kitchen. It's oddly quiet. I made myself a tuna sandwich and then sat at the table. Whilst eating, I started to hear someone running down the corridor.  
"Eva!" Kisame skidded into the kitchen.  
"Hey Kisame, you're back earlier than I thought." I smiled at him but he didn't return it. "What's wrong?"  
"It's Itachi, come quickly!" We were running towards the entrance in a matter of a second. When we got there I didn't see Itachi.  
"Where is he?" But before Kisame could answer, a big, beautiful, black nin-dog started to run towards me.  
"SUKI!" I screamed and run to her. Tears flooding down the side of my face. God, I'm turning into Gai with all this crying. "I'm so sorry." I whispered and said nothing else, I just hugged her non stop. I'll never let her go again.

Itachi P.O.V

I watched Eva run to her nin-dog before I turned to look at her sibling.  
"Thank you Kakashi. It means a lot."  
"I did it for Eva of course. Anyway, why is she staying here?"  
"She wants to repay us for showingsuch kindness to her and for the hospitality."  
"What will you have her do and for how long?"  
"She is going to be our medic, she'll be kept out of harms way so don't worry and she can stay as long as she wants to."  
"At least give her her head-band back, and this letter." And with one final look at his crying sister, Kakashi left. As I stepped out of the tree line, Eva was hugging Kisame and Suki was sitting there, watching her master in awe. Eva then turned to me, and appeared in front of me in a flash. Her speed is incredible. She grabbed me and held me close. "Thank you so much Itachi!" She whispered loudly and kissed me on the cheek before running into the base with Suki flanking her. I'm glad she didn't turn around to see me blush. Unfortunately Kisame did.  
"Ooo, you're blushing quite a bit there Itachi! You okay?"  
"Shut up Kisame. I'm not blushing."  
"Yeah you are, I'm watching it darken! Well, at least Eva likes darkness!" Kisame teased. "It's alright to like her Itachi, it proves you're human!" He put a hand on my shoulder as we made our way in. I need to give Eva her letter and forehead protector.

Eva P.O.V

I am so happy! I have my girl back! I just watched as Suki sniffed around and made a make-do bed out of my dirty washing. Just as I sat down on my bed, there was a knock on my door.  
"Come in." Itachi entered and stood next to me. "You can sit down, I don't bite!" I laughed as he did sit next to me, closer than I would have expected.  
"Here, there are for you." He handed me my head-band and a letter.  
"Where did you get this?"  
"Kakashi. He gave them to me before he left, he sends his love." Itachi replied, looking at my face. "You're not angry with me?"  
"Why would I be Itachi? You brought Suki back to me, there's no reason for me to be angry with you." I smiled up at him whilst putting on my Konoha forehead protector. Then I looked at the letter.  
"Can you stay with me while I read it?"  
"Of course." I then nervously opened the letter, that my brother clearly wrote himself.

_**Eva,**_

_**It's strange you not being in Konoha anymore, we all miss you! Naruto misses his ramen buddy and Gai is missing you too much for my liking haha  
Suki did what she could to get us to you, I even had Pakkun helping us look for you. But now I know you're safe and sound!  
We all miss you and can't wait to have your smiling face lighting up Konoha again! We love you so much Eva, stay safe and come home soon! At least now I have a chance to read without you mocking me and disturbing me haha**_

_**Love your older brother,  
Kakashi xx**_

I read it through, what felt like a dozen times which caused me to smile and cry even more.  
"That is lovely! Who would have thought Kakashi could write such a pretty letter!" I laughed as Itachi wrapped his arms around me.  
"You know, you need to stop crying so much or you'll get wrinkles." Did Itachi just say that? Well it made me laugh even harder. "It's nice to see and hear you laugh Eva, it does suit you when you're upset!" He blurted at me. I look up at him and see him blushing.  
"You know, blushing is actually a good look on you." I whispered as I placed his face in between my hands causing him to blush even more. We stared at eachother before Suki started barking, ruining the moment. We both sighed as I dropped my hands. What would have happened if Suki didn't interrupt?


	6. What's She Hiding?

**Heyo People! I have a few things to say today :D  
Firstly, thank you for reading this story!****  
****Secondly, I'm going to upload every weekend (hopefully) :D it's going to differ between Saturday and Sunday, and there may be the odd Friday and maybe Thursday upload :O haha :D but I won't make any promises because school is really stressing me out. And one of my "best friends" is being a horrible Bitch to me (excuse my language) and telling everyone she has never liked me etc. etc. I got upset by this and couldn't pull myself to write the next chapter without it being all emo. Not fun. :( But I'm better now! :D  
Thirdly, I really want to hear your opinions :D what do you think or want to happen next? Please tell me  
Thanks again, reviews are more than welcome and I hope you stick around :D And I hope you enjoy Chapter 6! :D Oh and I have a Deviant Art for my FanFiction account so if you want to see what Eva looks like (roughly) in my head, go check it out! :D My name on that is also FozzyOzzy97 :L xx**

_What's She Hiding?_

Itachi P.O.V

As I looked into her eyes just now, I had the urge to kiss her. She's beautiful, smart, a down-to-Earth person and we know each other so well. Why would I not want to kiss Eva? But would she have wanted me to make that move? Would she have allowed me to close the distance between us and make the contact? Luckily Suki interrupted, I now have more time to work out my feelings for her.  
"Itachi? When you left...was it difficult?" I look over at Eva and see her looking down at her hands.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Was it hard for you to leave me and Sasuke, it's as simple as that?" She looked up at me, her face emotionless.  
"Of course it was, but I had to leave." Tears were gathering at the corners of her eyes but her facial expression didn't change.  
"Then if you had to leave, why didn't you take Sasuke with you? Your leaving changed him dramatically! I mean look at what he is doing now; he's hunting you down to kill you! I tried to look after him but he didn't want my help."  
"I had to leave him. I had no choice. Anyway, he is the only one who can kill me and when he does, I'll know he is ready to look after himself."  
"What? You want him to kill you?!" she started shaking. "Well you must have your reasons but as long as I'm alive, I won't let anyone hurt you Itachi. Because I didn't come with you the first time to protect you, I'm going to protect you now even if it kills me!" Eva was crying now.  
"Eva stop!" I grabbed her hands in one hand and put my other under her chin. "I couldn't take you away from Kakashi and the protection of the Leaf village and I still want you under that protection. I needed to know you would be safe."  
"It...Itachi..." She then removed her hands from mine and slowly put them in my hair at the back of my head and put our foreheads together making drops of tears fall to my face. "...I don't need to be protected. I'm stronger than you think." She whispered. I could smell her sweet scent, with her being this close to me I don't know if I'll be able to hide anything from her. "I meant it you know, all those years ago. When I said I loved you."  
_**"Itachi...I love you!"  
**_"...Really?" I asked, flabbergasted.  
"Yeah." She kissed me on the cheek again and moved away.  
"Hey Eva! You still coming to help me make dinner, hn?" I heard Deidara shout from the kitchen.  
"I need to go help Deidara, I promised I would. Bye Itachi, come on Suki." And with that she got up and left, leaving me in her room, shocked. _"Did she mean it?" _I thought to myself.

_The next morning_

Hidan P.O.V

I can see the hideout now, and I kind of feel nervous and yet excited.  
"You're unusually quiet Hidan."  
"I'm kind of injured Kakuzu so it makes me tired to argue with you. Sorry."  
"It's actually quite nice, you should get hurt more often." And with that I spotted Eva and Suki running towards us. When I saw her running, my breath caught.  
"No he should not. Are you okay Kakuzu?"  
"Yeah I'm alright. I'm the one that gave Hidan these injuries anyway." Eva smacked my team-mate on the arm, quite violently and scolded him.  
"Why would you do that?! He's your team-mate! Well, if you're fine, help me get Hidan inside."  
"He wouldn't stop moaning and arguing with me and talking constantly about 'something' else so I hurt him."  
"Well that still isn't a good enough excuse; if you do it again you'll have to deal with me and Suki!" Eva laughed; I think this is the first time I've heard her laugh properly.  
She and Kakuzu put an arm under my shoulders to help me walk, whilst Suki just walked beside Eva and occasionally looked up at me and whimpered. I don't understand; I hardly know the dog.

At times I do notice Eva flinch in pain because of her side and look quite down but I never ask her about it but if she does it again, I will.

"Right, Kakuzu. Put Hidan on the bed and then go get some rest. I will come and see you later just to check you don't have any injuries hidden anywhere. Suki, you wait outside and bark if someone is going to come in," Eva ordered and Kakuzu and Suki followed them. Damn, Eva was beautiful. And with that thought, Eva and I were alone bar Suki sitting outside.  
"Okay, can you take the remains of your cloak off and take off your trousers so I can examine you easily?" Her eyes reading mine with every word. I tried to move but it hurt too much.  
"Ugh...!" I moaned.  
"Don't force yourself Hidan, I'll help you. Is that alright?"  
"Of course!" I replied a bit too eagerly but she just smiled, showing her teeth, and started to unbutton my cloak. Her hands are so gentle moving down my chest, being careful not to hurt me. All I could do was look at her. Her eyes slowly examining my scars and the freshly made wounds professionally.  
"Umm, do you mind me taking your trousers off too?" She was blushing when she said this.  
"Sure, do whatever you need to do." She gently took my arm out of my remaining shelve and slid my cloak from underneath me. She paused and stared at my chest.  
"You don't wear a shirt?" Eva asked, blushing more and continuing to stare.  
"No, just my cloak and trousers. Hahahaha," I laughed; embarrassed for some reason.  
"You wear underwear though right?" She asked with a sense of urgency.  
"Yes, of course I do!" I replied, blushing myself.  
"Good, haha." And with that she unbuttoned my trousers and pulled them of. "Why did Kakuzu do this to you again, I forgot?"  
"I was talking about stuff and he got annoyed that I wouldn't shut up, so he hurt me." I can't tell Eva I was talking about her that would just weird her out.  
"Aw well that's not very fair." She then turned around and got some disinfecting cream, gauze and bandages. "Right, time to get to work Hidan, haha this will sting a bit but not too much." And it did indeed.

_**An hour later**_

Eva has been working slowly and delicately today, she isn't usually this gentle with the others but she isn't rough with them, she just makes it quick and snappy. She wasn't talking much; she seems to be in a world of her own.  
"What's wrong Eva?"  
"Hmm? Oh sorry. Nothing's the matter." She just smiled a weak smile and went back to work.  
"There is clearly something wrong. Is your side bothering you again? Are you missing home? You can tell me Eva." And with that she started to speed up, covering my wounds in bandages and packing away.  
"It's nothing Hidan. Well, I need to go see if Kakuzu is alright; I'll get someone to come and help you to your room." Then she was out the door; gone. A few minutes later Itachi came in to help me to my room.

**Thank you for reading! Sorry if Hidan and Itachi are out of character and different from the Anime and Manga Please review, it helps :D**


End file.
